Forever in his Memory
by lost-angel3
Summary: takes place after Nocturne ( how i thought it should go )


Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or the characters Summary: This takes place at the end of Nocturne (well at least how I thought it should have went) This is my first fan fic, reviews and comments are welcome thanx I hope you like it : )  
  
Forever in his Memory  
  
"You might miss out on something that can be pretty amazing."  
  
With that in mind, Clark hops off the back of the truck where he and Lana are watching the sunset and goes to turn on the radio. The song "When You Say Nothing at All" is on and Clark turns up the volume and goes back around the truck to see Lana softly whispering the words to the song. She turns to see Clark walking towards her.  
  
It's amazing how you speak right to my heart Without saying a word you can light up the dark Try as I may I could never explain What I hear when you don't say a thing  
  
"I love this song, the lyrics are so sweet," she tells Clark who is staring right at her.  
  
"May I have this dance then Miss Lang?" Clark's voice filled with nervousness.  
  
"Yes you may Mr. Kent." She replies.  
  
Clark extends his hand to take hers and helps her hop off the back of the truck. He slowly places her hand on his shoulder and takes her other hand and places it upon his other shoulder. His hands begin to tremble as he nervously puts his hands on her waist and they sway to the beat of the song.  
  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me The touch of your hand says you'll catch me Whenever I fall You say it best, when you say nothing at all.  
  
"Maybe you're not the man of steel after all" she chuckles as she catches the trade mark Kent smile she loved so much.  
  
"Lana." he begins.  
  
"Yes Clark." she replies.  
  
"You know how you said if you don't take a risk you might miss out on something amazing." he stops the dance and looks deep into her hazel eyes.  
  
"Yea I remember." Lana is confused.  
  
"Well what if I told you I wanted to take a risk and that includes telling you something about me that I've kept secret from you?" Clark's voice trails off.  
  
"Then I would tell you that I'm glad you trust me enough now to tell me whatever it is," Her voice full of happiness to finally know the truth. "Lana I'm different."  
  
"I know Clark that's why I like hanging out with you so much."  
  
"No.I mean, I'm not like the average guy."  
  
"Clark I know you're not like average guys, I always figured there was more to you."  
  
"More than you know Lana; look hold on to me tight."  
  
Lana did as Clark asked; in an instance they slowly began to float off the ground, it felt like an elevator going up. Lana's grip tightened as she felt as if the floor gave out and her feet dangled in the air. They were as high as the roof of the pick-up truck when Lana looked down and realized what was going on.  
  
"Oh my god we're floating!"  
  
"Yeah I told you I was different."  
  
She seemed confused and alarmed at first, Clark saw her reaction and floated back down to the ground.  
  
"That's not the whole story.I can also see through things, run really fast, and I can heat things up with my eyes."  
  
"Whoa..weird but cool" was her reply  
  
"Your not scared or freaked out by all this?" he was frightened by what she was her response might be.  
  
"Clark, I would be scared or freaked out if you were trying to hurt me but I know you wouldn't try to hurt me. I kinda figured that you had the ability to do things I just wanted it to come from you."  
  
"You don't know how hard it was for me to keep this from you, I've always wanted to tell you, but I knew that if you knew my secret it may put you in danger and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something were to happen to you because of my secret."  
  
Lana moved toward Clark who had his head down and looking at the ground hesitating looking at Lana and seeing the look on her face. She took his chin in her small palm and raised it ever so gracefully.  
  
"I know and I'm sorry you had to go through everything alone," she softly spoke.  
  
"I wasn't really alone, I always had my parents and I had you there."  
  
There was an uncertain silence as both were at a loss for words. The sun was setting and the two realized that it was time for them to go their separate ways leaving some unfinished business.  
  
"I should get going before Nell starts to worry," she says as she smiles at Clark.  
  
"Can I walk you home?" Clark asks as he returns the smile which made Lana weak in the knee.  
  
"I would like that," she replies  
  
They walk side by side toward the house when Lana breaks their silence.  
  
"Clark since you're being honest with me can you tell me what really happen the day of the tornado?"  
  
"Yea, well I was dancing with Chloe when we heard the news about the tornados coming and I realized that you might still be out there. I used my super speed to try and find you and by the time I got to you, you were being swept up. I ran to you and flew up to the truck and covered you when the truck was coming apart. Then we landed toward the ground and I took you to the hospital," he replies.  
  
"I felt so bad that I ruined you and Chloe's night, I know that she wasn't too happy when she found out you left her to rescue me," she told him  
  
"Lana its ok I felt bad leaving her too but I care for you a lot and wouldn't be able to let it go if I didn't make sure you were ok."  
  
"Chloe likes you a lot." she tries to begin  
  
"I don't see her in that way, I went to the dance with her to try to get over you but in the end it's always you." He says and stops walking.  
  
"You know you hurt me when you told me you wanted to be with me and then left me alone to go with Jessie."  
  
"I can explain that now, Chloe found out that our class rings were made with red meteor rocks which has effect on me. Like how you got when you encountered that flower where it made you do things that was out of your usual ways. That's what happen I was out of it; I still couldn't believe what I was doing. I never meant to hurt you like that."  
  
"I should have given you the given you a chance, but I wanted you to be able to share things with me because."  
  
"Because what Lana.."  
  
"I love you Clark." she said softly  
  
Was the girl of his dreams really saying the words he has waited to hear his whole adolescent life? Could it be another dream that would end in him looking out to the stars? He would have to take that chance dream or not he would tell her how he had felt all these years.  
  
"I love you too Lana." all his feeling went in to the three words he always wanted to say to here over and over and wouldn't get tired of saying till the end of time.  
  
Hearing the words she hoped to hear she wrapped her arms around the boy she loved, he returned the hug holding her tight. Her small frame fit perfectly in his arms and he kissed the top of her head and took in the unique smell of her hair that had him taking a mental picture of the moment and keeping it forever in his memory. 


End file.
